His Scent
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Being Hungry Is One Thing, Being In Love Is Another.She's Ruthless and Harsh. She's The Most Bipolar Being That He Has Ever met. She's Taken Him Captive, She's Stolen His Heart, She's Also Wants His Blood , Tokio Hotel, Vampire Fanfic!
1. When We Met

Heyyy guys I haven't written a new story in a while, so I thought it was about time

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel

A/N: This is not based of twilight at all! I do like the books-hate the movies! But no this isnt anything to do with twilight-just a vampire love story kinda thing :p

* * *

I heard the door slam open, making me jump. Dinner! I ran down the stairs as quick as I could go. The smell consumed me but it wasn't a pleasant smell. I looked down at the scronny girl in front of me and sniffed the air.

Druggy,

The worst taste ever, I hissed at my brothers.

Then looking back to the girl in front of me I frowned, "This is the beast you could do? Her blood _will_ taste horrible! Can't you tell from the smell?"

My brothers looked at each other all in shock. Maybe I was a little mad, but since I had been letting them feed more than me making me horribly thirsty.

I sighed knowing I had overreacted. "Look, it's fine. I'll just go and find someone that suits my taste." It took them no more then a second for them to process what I said, to sick their teeth into her. Her screams were only for a second before she was silenced by death.

Rolling my eyes, I dragged myself out of our old Victorian house. I walked along the small cobblestone path that would lead to the town that was just about two miles out. I could run, but enjoying the night sounded better. The moon was just a sliver but it sure illuminated the clear night. The small rustling of the wind twirled my hair around my face. The howling wind would make any mortals spine shiver.

I ran my tongue along my fangs, the venom seeped down. Knowing that I should pick up the pace I started running, then once I came to the city I jumped from the roof tops, until I waited on top of a old music shop for someone who was very unlucky to walk out.

Soon the clanging of the bells that hung from the doors handle rang in my ear made me aware of things.

I looked as someone walked out. A small ribbon of their sent filled my nose, it was delicious! Their blood was pure and rich. I smelled the air again and then an amiss smell filled me. It was the smell of alcohol. Knowing that he was about to ruin my meal, I jumped down then knocking the bottle out of his hand.

He looked up at me, fear and confusion crossed his eyes. I looked at them, they were the deepest, softest brown I ever saw. For just a second I was consumed with them, but I soon realized I had a task in front of me.

Then I looked at him, he was tall. Very! His skin was pale and his face thin. His light pink lips just turned out into a slight pout.

"My brother is going to be pretty pissed when I tell him that some girl broke his fifth!" He said smiling at me just a bit.

At that moment I realized I could not kill him. He was beautiful! The smell was too great! Anyone vampire who crossed his path would have surely killed him! But I just couldn't ,he was too perfect! I wanted him, all to myself. Now I had to devise a plan to keep him all to myself.

If I brought him home my brothers would suck him dry.

Maybe I could turn him into a vampire? But just one drop of his blood could send me into a rage, I wouldn't be able to stop!

"Whoa! Are those contacts?"

"Um... yea!" I said trying to derv my eyes. I had let him seen me, I had to kill him now! Humans cant keep a secret! They would blab to everyone they see walking down the streets.

I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He gasped and tried to push me off. An unsuccessful effort, but I would still give him credit for even trying. I ran my mouth over his neck vain. His pulse radiating from it.

A small gasp escaped from his lips, making me grin. Since he was scared his heartbeat was through the roof making me want to suck his blood even more. My brothers would tell me not to play with my food but I couldn't help it!

Soon he was kicking, I hadn't done it quick enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled.

I grabbed the collar of his dress shirt. I was willing to compromise for a while. I pulled him closer to my face.

"Listen, if you are smart, or you just want to live, you might want to shut the fuck up." His eyes grew wide but soon he closed them.

He became limp. Is he dead? I shook him. He was still breathing, and I could feel his blood still coursing through his body.

He had fainted! Wow, what a man...

I picked him up and ran back to the house.

When I opened the door my brother were watching TV. All Three of them looked to me, to the guy, then back to the TV. Could they not smell him?

"Don't you smell him?" I asked wondering why they weren't lunging at me to get him.

"Well yea-but we just fed, remember?" Vincent responded.

"But- he smell so good!" I said

They all looked at each other for a moment.

"He smells like any other human," Alvin, spoke up. "He just smells clean," William added.

I was shocked he smelled so good to me. "So do we get a piece of him?" One of my brothers asked. I glared- then hissed. They put their hands up meaning they were just asking. I smiled, quickly I ran up to my room, which was the chamber on the third floor. I dropped him on my bed. Then looked around.

I had to go feed or else I wouldn't be able to stand not sucking him dry much longer. I stepped out, looking the door from the outside. I walked back down to my brothers.

"I'm going out to feed- if I come back and he's dead I will kill you!"

* * *

Heyyy! So I hoped you like it! I have had writers block! Like really bad, and I have to study for finials this week*crossed fingers*

Lol so I hope you guys had a happy holidays- tell me how they went, Get anything really cool? My mom went Tokio Hotel crazy, she got like 7 things from the TH website.. she's a loon

lol so I hoped you liked it, please review, and good luck to everyone who has to take finials ^.^

Love

-GG


	2. When I Met Your Brother

I quickly returned to the house my eyes now a settled green. I could smell him from the outside the door and hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. I smiled _what a stupid human_.

I walked into my house and unlooked my brothers that were still watching TV.

"Will you lazy fucks do something for once beside watch stupid TV?" I practically hissed at them.

William and Alvin whispered to each other and Alvin started fishing in his pocket till he brought out a twenty and placed it in Williams open hand.

"Why the hell did you just give him a twenty?" I asked tapping my toe- all I really wanted to do was go up to my captive.

"We bet that you would still be a bitch after you feed," I looked on my brother clenching my fists , if I wasn't indestructible I would have probably crushed my own hand under the strength and force I was placing on them.

I quickly grabbed a vase and chucked it at them. Unfortunately William was quick enough to grab the glass object before it shattered on his head, but it wouldn't have done don anything anyways.

I scowled but started my way up the stairs to my captive. I heard him screaming through the door. He knew I was back.

"So how you doing in there?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Please," He begged through the door, his voice edged with horror and fear. "Let me out," I smiled to myself-time for fun.

"Okay," I took the key out my pocket and opened the door. When I walked in he was standing there with a piece of glass in his hand and it looked like he had planned to use it but he stood in his place frozen. He then dropped the piece of glass and it shuttered on the floor sending pieces flying.

"Well that was stupid," I told him as I picked the larger piece of glass that had not shattered. "Vampires only die by a silver steak through the heart. Not sunlight it doesn't make us into ashes, or make us sparkle." I scoffed when I had said sparkled. Who sparkles in the sun unless you're like a preppy bitch who wears glitter in their hair? "We also don't die from being beheaded or burned- that can't happen to us."

His eyes lit with fear. "Now, come here." He came up to me shivering at the same time. "You said you have a brother will he be worried about where you are?" He nodded as a tear escaped one of his eyes- what a baby. "Okay then where is he?"

"At our house, please u can kill me just don't hurt Tom, people would miss him more."

"Then I guess you get to come with me for a short trip." I looked through my drawer for sunglasses since the sun was going to rise in an hour or so.

"Here" I tossed him a pair of sunglasses, as I put on my own.

I dragged him out to my car I put him told him to get in which he did. "Now where are we going?" He shakily told me and I drove. He didn't dare to start conversation, he was probably too much of a puccy to even make a sound.

When he told me we were there I slammed on the breaks sending him forward almost to crash his skull into the dash put he got luck.

"Now come on." I told him as I got out of the car going up to the door and kicked it open. To my surprise I saw someone who had the same wonderful intoxicating smell, but looked completely different . I almost fell just to sink my fangs into him-but then I noticed the bottle in his hand and as soon as he took a sip the smell blew away into a sickly smell.

I hissed and went up to grab the brother who was now in an awestruck and soon fainted just like his brother had hours ago. I laughed to myself and dragged him into the car as his brother fallowed behind tears streaming down his brown eyes.

"Did you kill him?" He asked sobbing once I had stuffed his brother in the back seat.

"Of course not he fainted on his own."

I started on the drive back home. As the sun started to rise I hissed. I had worn the wrong sunglasses and they burned my sensitive pupils until I had to stop the car. "Switch sunglasses?" I asked as I handed him mine. My eyes were closed since I didn't want them to burn. When I felt him hand his pair into my hand I pulled them on over my eyes when I opened them they were better than they were but they still burned- sunset and sunrise were the worst parts of the day.

When I arrived at home I told him to get inside while I got his brother out from the back.

"Are you going to kill him?" he asked looking over my shoulder as I carried his brother. "No, will you stop asking questions already you are starting to bug the hell out of me?" He looked down like he was ashamed and kept quiet as I walked in to where my brothers were still watching TV.

"Lazy asses" I commented as I started up the stairs.

William must have heard me because he muttered "Bitch" under his breath. I continued up the stairs till I was back in my room. The one that looked like a girl sat down on the floor not knowing what else to do as I set his brother down on the bed.

"Are you going to let us go? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yea I don't feel like letting you go your too beautiful." I told him as I got to picking up the glass that he had intended as using as a weapon earlier.

"I'm '_too beautiful' _?" He asked in shock. "I'm not the one with the long brown hair and beautiful green eyes! Well they're green now-last night they were red." I smiled complements were always nice.

"Trying to suck up won't save your life." I told him, fear suddenly pooled in his eyes. Little did he know I was kidding I had no plan of killing him.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update been working hard on a different story- check it out its called Tom She's Not Fifteen anymore

**Love**

**-GG**


	3. When I Almost Killed Your Brother

I grabbed a hold of him. I ran my tongue over the pulse line in his neck. A long and cold shiver ran down his back as I did this. To no avail did this stop me. He was completely still and I quickly looked up afraid he had fainted again, but his eyes were locked on mine.

The thing was I had jumped on him. I think I had scared him half to death, once again. I had him pinned under me. I looked at him for a moment then decided I would get up. I opened my mouth to apologize but I stopped. I had no need to say sorry to him.

I glanced to my bed where his brother was starting to stir. I went over and sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers down his head to his back where I made small circles with my hand. He slowly opened his eyes; like in the sappy movies where the patient who is in a coma slowly lifts their lids. I lifted my hand off his back. He rearranged himself on the bed to where he was sitting up.

He fell back into the pillows, like he was going back to sleep. His eyes had only been closed for a few seconds when suddenly he opened his eyes. He stared at me for a long moment. Then looked around the room when he saw his brother in the corner of the room cowering.

"Bill?" he asked addressing the girlie one. His eyeliner coated eyes looked up and a spark of…hope? At least that's what I think it was. So his name was Bill. That was the most generic name I had ever heard of.

"Tom," he said pausing. And there it went t two most generic names _ever_. Oh ha-ha I'm going to have twins and name them Bill and Tom. OH! So creative!

"Well while we are saying names mine is Lamia Nukpana." I said and they both looked up at me like I had interrupted a conversation between the two. If they only knew what my name meant; evil vampire, that should explain it to them. I looked up at the twin you I could feel was the older one, pride radiated off him. I leaned over to him and looked into his eyes that were so much like his brothers but it could not compare. They were not the same. Like two pieces of one thing. Just I liked one part of the thing was much better.

I leaned in and kissed his lips. They were smooth like butter. I then pulled away and placed my lips on his neck feeling for his pulse. When I found it I sunk my teeth in to it feeling a pool of blood swirl into my mouth. I could taste alcohol laced in the blood, but it didn't matter it tasted too good. I drank some more while hearing a yelling in the background but it didn't stop until I could feel him go limp underneath me. I detached my mouth from his neck and whipped my face with my arm to get any blood off.

I then shifted my gaze to Bill. He looked at me in terror. I smiled and quickly and got up off the bed. He went up to his brother and started to weep like any wimp would I chuckled, trying to sound as evil as possible.

He looked up at me as a single tear escaped his eye. "You're a monster!" He yelled at me. I laughed again. "Not really, he isn't dead, just past out from loss of blood." And with that I waltzed towards the door. I locked it behind me and then went down stairs. I grabbed the whisky that my brothers kept, for what reason I don't know the stuff was vile.

I walked back up to my room. When I walked in Tom was barley awake and Bill was sitting next to him making sure nothing happened like he was a guard dog. I walked up to both of them and looked at Bill and handed him the bottle. "Drink it; it'll keep me from feeding off you." He grabbed to bottle and popped the cap. He swigged a long gulp the wiped his mouth clean. "Drink a little more, just in case." He then took another long chug and placed the cap back on.

I looked to the other twin who was barley with it. I grabbed the bottle from Bill's hand, unscrewed the cap, than placed the bottle of whisky on Tom's lip. Even without being fully awake he swigged the bottle down.

"Why are you making us drink?" he asked. Which was incredibly stupid! I had already told him why.

"It'll keep me from drinking your blood…probably."

I then walked back down stairs to put the alcohol back. As I walked down the stairs I peered to the couch were I expected to see my brothers but only William sat there staring intently outside. "Were are the other two?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

He opened his mouth to speak but a large crashing sound came through one of the front walls. When I looked I saw Vincent and Alvin trying the tear each other apart. When I looked at them there claws were out and their fang's exposed. Right away I knew this wasn't a normal fight. I ran up to the two with the bottle still in my hand and cracked it on the two of them but it did nothing to stop them.

I backed up a bit and let myself morph. I could feel my fangs grow longer and claws appear. I jumped into the two and soon found myself snarling at the two as the clawed, bit, kicked, and punched at me. I had one of them by the hair and pulled them form the fight. I looked to see I had grabbed Vincent. I growled at him and threw him to the ground with a thud. I turned to Alvin who was snarling at me.

I paused for a, moment and let myself go back. When my claws and fangs had retracted I glared at Alvin. "You morons! Now we have to fix the wall. ONCE AGAIN!" I screamed at them


End file.
